1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and method for automatically displaying a menu relating to a specific function by recognizing a user's voice command in a call mode, and for executing the menu.
2.Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions, for example, data and voice communication, capturing images or video using a camera, storing voice, reproducing music files via a speaker system, displaying images or video and the like. Some mobile terminals may include additional functions for playing games, and other mobile terminals may be implemented as multimedia players. In addition, in recent times, mobile terminals can receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs.
Generally, terminals are divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a portable state. The mobile terminals are divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to a direct portable characteristic.
Many efforts to support and enhance functions of the mobile terminals are currently ongoing, not only in the aspect of structural configuration changes, but also in the aspect of software or hardware changes.
However, a conventional mobile terminal has the following problems. Firstly, when a voice call or a video call is to be performed by using the mobile terminal, a user can not share specific information such as text or music with a party to the call. Secondly, specific functions of the mobile terminal cannot be executed for use in the call.